Horse
by jelliuu
Summary: Wonwoo tidak suka kalau Jihoon naik Kuda Mingyu


HORSE

.

.

SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, and, Kim Mingyu \ Comedy (i'm not sure :| ) \ Drabble

.

.

Honeylili 1st fic, enjoy!

.

.

 ** _-Look at my horse. My horse is amazing!-_**

.

.

Raut wajahnya keruh. Pria Jeon itu hanya duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tengah dengan semangkuk es krim _raspberry_. Matanya tajam melihat penampakan member ungu mungil mereka bersama dengan si tiang bergigi _vampire_ yang tampaknya amat menikmati saat-saat bersama mereka. Sejak seratus dua puluh detik yang lalu matanya terus tertuju pada pemandangan tak mengenakkan hati tersebut.

 _"_ _Look at my horse. My horse is amazing!"_ Member mungil itu berdendang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak orang yang ia tumpangi. Si tiang bergigi _vampire._ Lantas yang ditumpangi menambahkan suara kuda yang agak cempreng. Detik berikutnya, keduanya tertawa.

Bagaimana mata tak panas, si Kim _'Menjengkelkan'_ Mingyu itu dengan senang hati menggendong si Lee _'Menyebalkan'_ Jihoon, atau nama bekennya—Woozi. Lucu _sih_ , Woozi itu mungil dan imut. Apalagi rambut ubi ungunya yang mentereng. Mingyu juga manis. Seandainya ia adalah seorang _fangirl_ , bukan main senangnya karena dapat melihat _fanservice_ gratis di depan mata. Tapi dia bukan _fangirl!_ Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi Kim Wonwoo. Kalau jadi, _sih._

Diletakkannya mangkuk es krim di meja kemudian kakinya berdiri. Lantaran tak ada siapapun selain mereka bertiga di ruang tengah, sontak mata Woozi dan Mingyu tertuju padanya. "Kudamu tak ada _amazing-amazing_ _-_ nya sama sekali, Lee Jihoon!" Nah, itu dia. Biasanya, jika Wonwoo sudah memanggilmu dengan nama Korea lengkap beserta marga, itu artinya ia sedang serius atau kalau tidak, ia tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Woozi terdiam, begitupun Mingyu. Segera Mingyu menurunkan Woozi dari gendongan punggungnya. "Terus kenapa, Won?" Woozi, yang memang dasarnya kalau ngomong tidak dikontrol, langsung melontarkan kalimat sarkastik itu, lengkap dengan _setengah-nama_ Wonwoo.

Itu dia. Gong dimulainya perang berbunyi. Duel antara Wonwoo dan Woozi. Bukan, Woozi bukan ingin merusak _keharmonisan_ keluarga kecil sejahtera Kim Mingyu-Jeon Wonwoo. Hanya saja, Woozi tidak suka dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seakan-akan amat protektif terhadap Mingyu. Kalimatnya barusan secara tidak langsung menyuruh Woozi untuk berhenti _menunggangi_ Mingyu. Lihat saja sekarang, ada kobaran api di dalam mata keduanya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya terdiam sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Itu Woozi, _nyolot_!

"Siapa yang lihat-lihat?!" Itu Wonwoo, ikutan _nyolot_!

"Terus kenapa? Kalau kamu mau menyuruhku turun dari Mingyu bilang langsung saja. Tidak usah berkata seperti itu."

"Dengar ya pendek, aku ti—"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Terjun sudah Woozi. Terjun menerjang Wonwoo. Keduanya terjatuh dan saling memukul. Juga menjambak. Apa pula yang harus dijambak.

Jika kau bertanya apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Ia berjalan menuju meja, dan menyendok es krim _raspberry_ milik Wonwoo. Setelahnya, pergi menghampiri Bapaknya—bukan bapak sebenarnya. Ia menghampiri Seungcheol. Hendak mengadu apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah.

Ketika Seungcheol menghampiri kedua tersangka, tak ayal matanya langsung melotot dan keningnya berkerut. Begitupun dengan Mingyu yang ada di belakangnya. Tidak, tidak ada pertumpahan darah disana. Hanya ada dua manusia yang berbagi es krim _raspberry_ bersama. Keduanya bersila, dengan satu yang berambut ubi ungu menyuapi satu yang lain. Akur sekali.

Mingyu bagai dijatuhi batu beton. Apa yang ia lihat beberapa menit lalu seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Seungcheol yang ada di depannya menengok ke belakang. Wajahnya mengkerut minta penjelasan. Mingyu linglung.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah makan. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita mencari batu ajaib, Wonie!" Seru si Woozi. Dibalas dengan suara khas kuda yang berat (dan rendah) oleh Wonwoo. Detik berikutnya yang terlihat adalah Woozi sudah hinggap di punggung Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Look at my horse. My horse is amazing!"_

-kkeut-

SELAMAT UNTUK HONEYLILI ATAS DEBUTNYA! *syukuran*

Tulisan lama, dibuat sejak Jihoon masih berambut strawberry, tapi aku biarkan saja di laptop sampai dingin, terus tadi aku panasi dan dikasih bumbu lagi biar enak.

Dimakan, deh!

Ini pemanasan, jadi aku posting Drabble, kalau sudah fasih aku akan post oneshot, kalau sudah senior aku post chaptered.

Bytheway, aku cinta sama CEO Pledis karena bikin Predebut film yang luar biasa. Seakan-akan aku dan CEO punya OTP yang sama.

Pyong!

Li.


End file.
